I Want To Touch You
by Canzoni
Summary: Edward/Jacob, malexmale FanFic.// Jacob has these unusual feelings when he's around Edward. First it all started with a simple challange to something Edward didn't see coming.
1. I Want To Touch You

_I want to touch you  
__chapter one.__  
_**"**i want to wrap my legs around you and pull you into me while my fingers slowly run down your back. i want to touch you.

"I can't see why these dreams just won't go away, there's no point in even having these dreams in the first place but why do they still keep returning. They're haunting me every night… and with every night those dreams keep getting strong. I can smell it… I can see it… but most of all, I can feel _him_."  
Jacob Black

Jacob awoke to the sounds of his buzzing alarm sitting on his nightstand beside his bed. Snapping his eyes open, Jacob groaned deeply as he ran his fingers through his black hair and sat up slowly unaware that his skin was covered in goose bumps and the usual cold sweat he would get each time he dreams of the last person Jacob would ever dream of, Edward Cullens.

Jacob despised the leech more then anything while he was around him or while he was wit Bella. But something about Edward seemed to catch Jacobs's attention, and yet again Jacob wouldn't admit that. Was it the thought of Edward's almost muscular body almost visibly shown from his t-shirt? Jacob shook his head as he thought about it, even though he admitted Edward was fit indeed. He wasn't sure what it was that had Jacob so odd while he was around Edward and Bella.

It is now 1:43pm. Bella insisted that Jacob should come over today and just catch up. It's only been three days since they've seen each other but to Jacob and Bella that seemed like three years. Jacob made his way downstairs and instantly spotted a post-it note sticking up against the railing of the stairs. He knew it was from his father, Billy. _"Jacob; went fishing with Charlie and won't be in till dark,"_ Jacob said in a low voice as he walked towards the kitchen with the sticky note in his hands. _"Have a grand time home alone." _ Jacob laughed quietly to himself; his father knew that Jacob was going to pay a visit to Bella and Jacob knew for a fact that his father would think that he has a crush on Bella because of the visits but to Jacob, he wasn't sure what it was that always made him go over to Bella's home. He felt that it was because Edward would be there.

Jacob arrived to Bella's home as he pulled up his motorbike along the driveway. The house seemed life-less so Jacob wondered if they were inside or outside in the backyard. Without hesitation to figure it out Jacob made his way towards the back of the house and glanced around the area but didn't take a second to react as he felt two arms wrap around his body. He flinched but suddenly relaxed to the familiar voice chucking behind him. "You made it," said Bella with a smile as she kept her arms wrapped around Jacob. "And you're growing bigger and bigger each day Jacob, I can barely wrap my arms around you." Bella said with excitement as she untangles her grasp from Jacob and smiled up at her best friend. Jacob couldn't help but laugh. "Well you know me; a pup can never stay young." Jacob said with a smile and patted Bella's hair. "My lord, you've only grown an inch or are you just shrinking." He joked as Bella punched him softly. Jacob enjoyed teasing Bella this way, and Jacob knew that Bella never took his jokes as seriously then other people would.

"I think it's because a mutt like you, you visualize your prey small." a voice that made Jacob's insides flutter and his mind woozy. Bella looked back at Edward and shot him a glance. "I'm joking." Edward said as he walked from the door he exited from. Jacob looked back and his hands felt moist in a way.

"Yeah okay… what ever leech," was all that could come out of Jacob's lips. Jacob couldn't help but glance occasionally at Edward, his body covered with a black t-shirt and dark blue jeans with a sweater only covering it even more. "Anyways, what are the plans for today Bells?" Jacob said as he looked at his friend with a smile, only pretending that Edward was nonexistent to him. Bella smiled and looked over at Edward. "We were playing tag, but Edward insisted on getting some water because he ran out of breath," Bella said as she rolled her eyes and a smile on her face. All three of them knew that tiredness was impossible to vampires or werewolves. "If you want, you can play." Bella added as she smiled at Jacob. "Oh uhm… I don't know,"

"We totally understand if you don't want to play," Edward said as he wrapped his arm around Bella. "I hear dogs can only tire out easily when it comes to tag." Jacob shot Edward a glare as Edward stared back at Jacob, those eyes piercing his mind with thoughts that were, indescribable. "You don't think I can outrun you Edward?" Jacob said as he growled softly only causing Edward to chuckle. "I know you can't outrun me, Jacob boy. You never can and you never will."

Jacob and Bella shared glances before he looked up at Edward, who was still looking straight at Jacob. "Oh? Well we'd just see about that then." Jacob said before he dashed towards the thickened forest leaving both Edward and Bella behind. Jacob felt that with this little challenge it would somewhat connect to the dream he had recently so he continued running. Dodging and jumping from tree to tree Jacob listened to the sounds of his feet pounding against the ground but instantly picked up the sounds of feet speeding up behind him. Jacob smiled to himself, it was Edward. "Oh come on Jacob," Edward said as he ran with Jacob. "You really think you can out beat me with a head start." Jacob shot Edward a glare before dashing towards the other direction, dodging the trees that were flying by him. Jacob knew that he could out run Edward any day, but this wasn't the reason why he dashed into the forests. He listened to the sounds of Edwards's feet behind him and looked back as he noticed Edward not around in sight. He sighed and looked forward and instantly stopped when he found Edward standing by the nearest tree that was just ahead of Jacob. Loosing his footing, Jacob tumbled down to the ground and cursed to himself.

Edward laughed softly and walked slowly towards Jacob. "Maybe next time, I'll give you an hour's head start this time." Edward said as he watched Jacob stand up slowly. Jacob looked at Edward and shook his head slightly. "Never leech, I'm going to beat you." Jacob said as he managed to control his breathing. Edward smirked, "That's hard to believe. You can't out run or beat me at anything, you're a mutt. Mutt's do what mutt's do, wither around in the dirt and only come when their masters tell them to come." Edward said as he shot Jacob a cold stare.

"You think so?" Jacob said sarcastically as he rolled his eyes. He felt the urge to push Edward against the tree and do whatever Edward pleased. In a way, Jacob only wished that Edward was the master and like any other mutt, he'd come when he was told to. Without thinking, Jacob found himself pushing Edward against the tree as he pressed his lips against Edward's icy cold lips. Jacob wasn't sure what made him do this but as he thought about it, his body had a mind of its own. Feeling Edwards lips against his own sent shivers down his spine but instantly the feeling went away when Edward pushed Jacob away from him. Jacob looked at Edward with an embarrassed expression on his face but was only staring at a very shocked Edward, his eyes widened with shock but in a way wasn't sure what just happened.

"What… what, WHAT THE HELL?!"

_A/N: This is by far the farthest I can go right now, I'm tired and don't think I can continue writing right now. But this is my first chapter, its not that good but it's a start. Review please. [:_


	2. The Forbidden Touch

_A/N: Alright so I know I haven't been able to update for… oh god, I feel bad for leaving for so long. Terribly sorry to the people who read my last chapter, hopefully I will get my finals done with meaning no more studies. I feel I should at least post the next chapter, so enjoy. _

"What… what, WHAT THE HELL?!"

Jacob felt dumbfounded to the reaction of Edward but Jacob swore that he felt a slight connection as he kissed Edward, as to the feeling that Edward might have kissed him back before being pushed away. The thought brought a smirk to Jacob's lips as he stared back at the vampire. Sure, to know Edward was shocked by the action made by Jacob; Jacob knew that Edward liked it but sure enough he wouldn't admit that as well. Maybe it was just Jacob feeling this way? Maybe he was the creep in all of this, but Jacob wasn't going to pretend that this was just him being crazy. Yes he felt crazy but only crazy enough to find out how far this vampire would go.

"What? Surprised that this mutt can't be obedient to its master?" Jacob asked in a whisper, his lips forming a smirk as he trailed his fingers down the hem lining of Edward's buttoned shirt. Jacob knew that Edward loved to play boss and with whatever the boss says, their workers do as they say. "Come on Edward… I know you enjoyed it as much as I have. I know you Edward, and I know you like to bend the rules and break them" The look on Edwards face made Jacob smile, to know he was right about two things in general; he lusted the kiss and loved to do what others disapprove.

"I have no idea what you're talking about mutt," Edward hissed between his teeth. "I'd suggest you move before I put you to sleep." It was more then a command then a threat. Edwards command didn't work as he felt Jacobs body press up against his, causing him to breath in silently. His eyes never left Jacobs, to know that he couldn't find himself to admit he liked it in a disgusting sort of way.

"That's nice to know," Jacob said quietly as his fingers slithered up into Edward's shirt, feeling the coldness of skin against his warm fingers caused Edward to shiver in surprise to feel something this warm. "Edward… I want you to kiss me the way you kiss her; I want to feel what she feels for you." Jacob said in a whisper, his eyes not leaving the eyes of his rival. Edward wasn't sure if this was the best thing to go through with but something inside him, the conscious he hid deep beneath him commanded him to do as the boy says; the plead in Jacob's eyes made Edward's insides flutter, was he for real? Edward was sure that to only find out was to take the plunge and see what happens.

Without speaking a word, Edward took Jacob's face in his hands and pulled him near as their lips connected for the second time. Their mouths intertwined as one as their tongues explored each others mouths. The feeling of Edward's tongue against his own caused Jacob to whimper lightly as he felt himself pressing his body more into Edwards. He felt that his master called and wanted more from his pet, and Jacob was sure he was able to do this. Jacob allowed his fingers to unbutton Edward's shirt as their mouths deepened the steamy kiss, revealing the chiseled chest that Jacob admired secretly. Pulling away from the kiss Jacob connected his lips against the collarbone of his master, tasting the cold skin as much as he can as he explored his chest. Edward was in no hesitation to pull away in fact, Edward was soon enjoying this more then he expected himself to. He raked his fingers through the Native's silky hair as he leaned his body back against the tree; his breathing was losing its control as he felt the hot kisses being planted against his chest.

Edward was sure to know he felt his body drain as he felt his erection harden. This brought a smile to Jacob's face as he felt it too. "Jacob…" Edward said in a low whisper, feeling hands slid down his stomach only leaving a hot trail behind. "What are you doing?" Jacob smiled and ignored it as he slowly knelt down, his fingers tugging down the sweats and boxers of Edward. His eyes studied the milky skin as he slowly revealed himself to Jacob. Jacob smiled at the erection that Edward had, never had he pictured Edward to be this big but to Jacob it was the most beautiful sight; inhaling the sweet scent of Edward's dick, the smell of his precum exposing itself just by the simple touches Jacob gave. Jacob dreamed of this day, to see and feel Edward like this but yet, to taste him was something Jacob wouldn't admit but he longed for it the day he started feeling this way.

His hands shook uncontrollably but Jacob managed to control them as he took Edward's hardened cock into his hands. Edward's body tenses as he felt the sudden warmth turn into fire, but he didn't hesitate to pull away. Jacob's fingers began to stroke the length as his lips planted soft kisses against the head, which caused Edward to let out a soft moan, a moan he didn't expect to slip out of his lips. Jacob smiled up at Edward before sliding the tip of his tongue against the slit; to see Edward like this brought Jacob's cock to harden just at the sight. His tongue flickered back and forth slowly as he began to play with Edward only to cause Edward pant out more. Jacob grabbed at the base gently before allowing his mouth to wrap around Edward's length. _Face fuck me Edward; I know you want to… I want to see how in demand you are._

Edward was taken back from Jacob's sudden thoughts, he was sure to know that Jacob knew he could read his mind because it was obvious that Jacob mentally demanded Edward to ask him. Edward's hips began to buck forward and backwards slowly as Jacob slid his mouth in. "You sure can beg, for such a mutt." Edward purred in a low whisper, raking his fingers through Jacob's hair as his hips bucked forward. _I don't see a problem with it_, Jacob replied as he began to suck at his shaft before bobbing his head back in forth, doing the opposite of Edwards rhythm. Edward smirked as he clenched gently to Jacob's hair as he pushed his hips forward, causing Jacob to moan against his length. Jacob didn't expect him to force himself like this but he loved it, he pressed his tongue against the shaft as he moaned. Jacob's fingers trailed up Edward's thighs as he bobbed his head, tasting every inch of Edward. Edward had to bite down on his lip from letting out another moan but it didn't help, his moan seemed to overpower him as it slipped out. "Ahh Jacob," Edward said in between harsh breathing, his hips picking up the pace feeling the blood in his whole body drain towards his erection. Jacob smiled mentally as his fingers began to play with Edward's balls, rubbing and pressing as he teased the erection. Sure Jacob was no pro, but he felt like this was nothing. Sliding his lips up and down Edward's dick, Jacob continued to suck him off until Edward reached his climax. Edward leaned his head back against the tree as he released inside Jacob's mouth, shivering to the sudden hotness that took over.

Jacob made sure to lick and savor the sweetness of Edward as he kissed his shaft. He never tasted something so sweet but salty, but Jacob didn't complain. Planting a couple more kisses against the head of Edward, Jacob looked up at the flushed vampire with a smirk. Edward's face reddened to know what just happened, happened. Jacob smiled and rose up slowly as he kissed the chest of Edward before his lips meet Edwards. He pressed his body against Edward's as they deepened the kiss, sliding his hands towards the back of his neck as they kissed more. Jacob smiled as they broke the kiss, to feel Edward's cold breathing against his skin made him shiver. "That wasn't so bad now was it leech?" Jacob asked with a smirk, to know he was in demand for the first time. Edward smiled and kissed Jacob deeply before pulling away. "Trust me… I never would want a pup to lick me that way." Edward said and licked at his lips slowly. Jacob smiled and kissed Edward's shoulder lightly. More then anything, Jacob can only wish they can stay like this forever but knew it was impossible. He can only cherish this moment right now but the sudden noise before them caused Jacob to freeze.

Not too far from where they were standing, Jacob and Edward heard the familiar voice in the thickened forest. The girl that Jacob can only wish he can be right now, Bella.

"Jacob… Edward!! Where are you guys?!"


End file.
